


Uniform (Edited)

by larrystylinson891



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, Bottom Louis, Detention, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, High School AU, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Slutty Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry, crossdresser louis, slutty school girl uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's do some "we shouldn't be doing this" things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform (Edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Past: This has been in my mind forever so I decided to write, hope you like it.
> 
> Now: BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!...................... That's all I have to say.

Uniform

Summary: Louis wears his uniform wrong and gets detention where he meets the bad boy named Harry.

Louis' p.o.v.

"Louis you're going to get into so much trouble for wearing that." My best friend Eleanor said joining my side as we walked down the main hallway.

"I could give two shits El." I answer simply.

"Well I'll see you later bad boy." She says kissing my cheek as I make my way to Maths.

"Looking good Tomlinson." Zayn calls from where he is standing with the rest of his friends Niall, Liam, and finally Harry. I have sleep with all of them except for the sex god that is Harry Edward Styles. Harry likes to fuck older girls and boys, never anybody that goes to school with him, but that's because he has never met me. I meet eyes with the green eyed devil as I made my way passed the boys walking to class. "Come on Tomlinson skip class. I can make it worth your while." Zayn shouts as I round the corner making roll my eyes. I never fuck twice unless of course it has anything to do with Harry fucking Styles. I walk into class all eyes on me making me smirk.

"Your late Tomlinson and wearing your uniform wrong, detention." Mr. Green spoke giving me my detention slip.

"Thanks Mr. Green." I say sitting in the back of the class with my friends.

.....

It's finally last period and I have never been happier, I usually leave detention early because a teacher never stays in there. "So, no Styles?" The teacher asks looking at the class, not seeing Harry's pierced smirking face.

"When is he here?" Eleanor asked from next to me.

"Good question, you should ask him yourself." I say smirking when she gasps.

"I honestly don't think he would even talk to me. To engrossed on you." She says making me roll my eyes.

"As if he doesn't even know who I am." I say as the classroom door opens a very angry looking Harry enters.

"You actually showed up. You deserve an award." The teacher said making Harry roll his eyes detention slip handed to him as he makes his way to the back of the class. It's actually quite weird how Harry and I have never really ever talked or come in contact with each other. Us being fairly popular as well as sharing the same friends, and plus I've sleep with all of his friends, you would think I would get a 'hi', but nope nothing.

"Wow and prince charming shows up, what happened?" Vector the football goalie and one of Harry good friends asked.

"Robertson caught us smoking weed and sent us to class." He says making me love Mr. Robertson.

"Who you got detention with?" Vector asked again.

"Hawkins." He says making me scream inside because looks like he has a new friend.

"You got it with Tomlinson, have fun buddy. Don't fuck him to hard." Vector jokes making Harry shoot me a wink and smirk.

"No promises." He whispers turing back to the front of the class starting to throw scrapes of paper at people infront of him even hitting the teacher a couple times.

.....

When the bell rings I got up and walked to Eleanor's locker saying my goodbyes to her before going to my other friends saying goodbye as well. When I finally reached Mrs. Hawkins classroom its 30 minutes late but I could give two flying shits. "Your later then Styles, that's new." She says as I walk in taking a seat ontop of the nearest desk.

"No 'Hi Louis looking great today, that skirt makes your arse look great,' just a 'your later then sex god Styles'." I say making her roll her eyes and Harry to smirk.

"Whatever, just don't get in trouble, I'm going to the teachers lounge. Don't fuck on my desk please, use a condom, what else am I forgetting? Oh and if you get caught I was in the bathroom." She says leaving the classroom As soon as the door closes Harry is standing inbetween my legs smirking down at me.

"Hey princess, the name's Harry." He says.

"I know Styles." I say winking at him as his hands make there way to rest on my thighs.

"Well princess since I don't want to waist any time why don't you get on your knees and start sucking." He says making me smirk.

"I don't want to get my knees all dirty, I just got these socks. Mum would be so mad if I got dirt on them." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Mhmm sure why don't you take that pretty little mouth and wrap it around my cock." He says grabbing my hair and pulling slightly causing me to moan. I jump off the desk pushing him slightly so I have room to kneel down infront of him. I grab at his button and zipper quickly pulling them down with the rest of his skinny jeans before pulling down his pants to reveal his huge leaking cock.

"God your huge." I say looking up at him seeing him smirk. He grabs his dick in his hand and slaps the tip on my lips, my tongue shooting out to lick at it going into his slit as well. He moans letting go of his cock and replacing it with my hair, pushing his cock past my lips inching in slowly I start to bob my head. "Want you to fuck my mouth." I say pulling off with pop looking up at him his green eyes replaced with black.

He starts thrusting into my mouth, making me take him fully down my throat, causing me gag before relaxing my mouth so he has control. I hollow my cheek sucking as he grabs my hair on the nape of my neck bobbing my head along with his thrusts. He pulls my mouth off, he drags me up attaching his lips with mine in a heated kiss as he removes my clothes. He leaves me in my black lace panties, knee high socks, and heels. He breaks the kiss digging into his pocket finding lube and pulling it out slicking up his dripping cock.

"Do I need to prep you?" He asks and I shake my head because I fingered myself earlier. He takes the packet of lube and rubs it against his cock. He moves my panties to the side bending me over the desk as he thrusts in with no warning, making me whine in pain. He waits until I start pushing back on his cock before he starts thrusting back in, he changes his angles trying to find that bundle nerves, he finds it fairly easily making me moan out in pure bliss. "God your so tight." He says picking up his thrusts flipping us around so I'm on my back grabbing onto the sides to not fall off. The desk starts to creak as his thrusts started becoming sloppy and I felt that pull in the pit of my stomach meaning only one thing.

"Harry I have to cum." I moan out.

"Cum baby, cum for me." He says grabbing my cock pulling it the to the speed he was currently fucking me at. Pushing me the extra mile as I spill all over his stomach and my own. "Ahh Louis." He says releasing deeply inside me. He fucks into me a few more times riding out his orgasm.

"I'm messy now." I say after he pulls out making him chuckle, he pulls up his pants and skinny jeans before he walks over to the teachers desk grabbing a tissue ,using it to wipe himself off before grabbing another one wiping me off while snogging me.

"Students that remain in detention you are free to go, I hope you have learned your lesson." The principle says over the speaker system.

"I got to go meet the boys, would you like to come with me?" He asks pulling away.

"Cuming two times in one day, pushing it Styles." I say winking at him pushing myself back into my panties, it having slipped while I was being pounded into the desk.

"Seriously would you like to come, I want to make sure the boys know that your mine now." He says making me die inside.

"Am I now Styles, well you haven't asked me out." I say pulling on my clothes.

"Pounding you into that desk wasn't enough." He says walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Guess not Styles, sorry." I say turning around in his arms.

"Okay Louis be mine?" He asks making me smirk.

"If you keep fucking me like that then of course but don't make me regret it." I say pointing into his chest.

"Never." He says leaning down kissing me slowly.

"Lets go Romeo." I say grabbing his hand as he leads us to the parking lot where all his friends are gathered around smoking weed.

"Fucking Tomlinson now Styles, that's different." Zayn says.

"Mhmm this is all mine." He says turning me around grabbing my ass.

"Harry stop your going to get me horny again." I say slapping his hand away.

"Your one lucky man." He says puffing out the smoke from the joint.

"I know." He says kissing me.

And if I called Eleanor when I got home and told her everything, then had Harry sneak into my window to only be pounded into my bed after, well......... You can just thank my uniform for that.


End file.
